Pie's 'Sick' Day
by Soccer-Geek
Summary: When a tired and over-worked Pie acts in an un-Pie-like manner, Kish and Tart think he's sick and try to take care of him. When that fails, they bring in some 'help' from the Mew Mews. But all Pie wants is either a cup of coffee or a nap. Preferably both. Too bad he's not going to get either anytime soon! Short story, will feature a slightly OOC Pie, humor and a bit of fluff!
1. Chapter 1: A 'Sick' Pie

**Yes, Soccer-Geek's gone crazy again. Why I wrote this story, I have no idea. But I just went with it. Hope you enjoy!**

**For the record, no, I have not been writing this short story when I should be working on Alien Upgrade and A Change of Heart. Really, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: So, I totally own Tokyo Mew Mew. Well, okay, not yet, but the lawsuit is in process. We go to court next week. *phone rings, I pick it up* Moshi-Moshi? Really? You sure? Darn. Well, thanks anyway. *hangs up phone* That was my lawyer. Apparently, I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew and I never will. *hangs head and sighs* Well, enjoy the story anyways.**

Chapter One: A Sick Pie

Pie wearily rubbed his face with his hand and went back to work, stifling a yawn. He hadn't slept since he woke up Thursday morning. It was Saturday afternoon.

He knew full well that he needed to sleep, but he was just so caught up in his latest project, he knew his mind couldn't rest until he finished.

Pie closed his eyes briefly and forced them back open. He was almost done, he could get through this…

Before he could start on the next task for the project, he jumped at hearing a loud crash.

"Tart did it!"

"Kisshu you liar! That was all your fault!"

"No, it wasn't, midget!"

"Don't call me midget!"

"What are you going to do about it, chibi?"

"Shut up!"

"Chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi, chibi-"

"PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Tart came flying into the room, tears in his eyes.

"Make Kish stop calling me a chibi!" Tart demanded, pulling on Pie's shirt.

"Hey, I am many things, but I am not a liar! And you are a chibi!" Kish argued as he flew up to Pie's other side.

"You just lied right there!" Tart yelled, stomping his foot in the air in anger. "And I'm not the one who broke that stack of dishes! You flew right into them!"

"You were supposed to wash them and put them away!" Kish countered. "Therefore, it is your fault!"

Tart pouted and started shaking Pie's arm.

"Pie!" Tart whined. "I didn't do it! You believe me, don't cha?"

Pie was silent.

Tart stopped shaking his brother's arm and looked up curiously.

"Pie?" Tart said softly, his brow furrowed.

"Uh, Pie, you okay?" Kish asked, looking up nervously at the older alien teen.

Pie continued to remain silent.

Kish and Tart looked at each other worriedly before looking back up at their older brother. He had his eyes closed, his head bowed, his shoulders slumped and didn't seem to be hearing either of them.

Kish floated up and grabbed Pie's ear, bracing himself for the pain he was about to receive for what he was about to do.

"OI! PIE!" Kish yelled into the older teen's ear. Pie's eyes snapped open and he jerked upright again while Kish and Tart jumped away from him.

"Huh?" Pie murmured. "What happened?"

"You were kinda asleep, and then Kish yelled in your ear and woke you up," Tart explained as he stuck his head out from where he hid behind the computer panel.

"Was I?" Pie asked.

Kish cringed as Pie walked directly in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting pain, and was very surprised to feel Pie's hand gently pat him on the head. Kish opened one eye and felt his jaw drop.

Pie was smiling at him. And not a I'm-about-to-kill-you smile. It was a friendly smile. Kish didn't even know that Pie's face could make that expression.

"Well, thank you, Kish, for waking me up." Pie said as he ruffled Kish's hair.

Kish and Tart both stood in shock.

"You're not going to beat me up for disturbing you?" Kish asked warily.

"I see no need," Pie said calmly as he went back to his computer. "I do want this project finished, and I need to be awake to do so. I believe I will go make myself some of that human beverage, the black stuff. Oh, what's it called again?"

"Coffee?" Kish suggested.

"Ah, yes, coffee. Yes, that should keep me awake." Pie said distractedly.

He started to float out of the room, but found that he couldn't be in the air for more than a minute. He shook his head and rubbed his forehead. He really needed to get some sleep, it was starting to mess with his powers…

Kish and Tart watched open-mouthed as Pie walked out of the room.

"Kish," Tart said slowly. "What just happened?"

"I dunno," Kish said. "But I don't think that's our Pie."

"Did he got replaced with a clone or something?" Tart asked with wide eyes.

"Of course not, you baka!" Kish snapped, smacking Tart on the back of the head. Tart whimpered and rubbed his head. "I just meant he wasn't acting like how he usually does."

"And he was having trouble flying," Tart said. "And he wasn't yelling at us for coming into his lab without knocking or anything."

"There's got to be something wrong with him," Kish said, shaking his head.

Tart's face went paler than usual and he looked up at Kish with worried eyes.

"Kish, you don't think Pie's sick or something, do ya?" He asked nervously.

"Dunno. Pie's never sick." Kish said with a shrug.

"So, if he is sick, then it's something really bad, isn't it?" Tart pressed.

"Yeah," Kish said, now worried himself.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Tart asked, tears coming into his eyes.

"He wouldn't want us freaking out, I guess," Kish said with a depressed sigh. He bit his lip. "We need him. We can't beat the Mew Mews without him. Not to mention he's the only one who knows how to program the DVR."

"Kish, is Pie going to die?" Tart demanded, jumping onto Kish's chest to hold the teen by the collar of his shirt, his eyes wide.

"No he's not, because you and I are going to nurse him back to health!" Kish said determinedly as he pried Tart off of him.

Tart gazed up at Kish, who had a wicked gleam in his eye. Tart gulped. That was rarely a good thing. Tart just hoped that he was wrong this time, and that it would work.

Little did Pie know, he wasn't going to get his nap anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Kish,Tart and the Deal

Chapter Two: Kish, Tart and the Deal

Pie came back into his lab, a cup of coffee in his hands, breathing in the caffeinating aroma. With blurry vision, he walked towards his computer console, but was suddenly stopped by something clinging onto him. Two something's.

"Please don't die on us, Pie!" Tart begged from where he was clutched onto Pie's leg.

"Hang in there, buddy, Tart and I are going to make sure you get better ASAP! Just whatever you do, don't go towards the light!" Kish said, his arms around Pie's chest.

"Uh…" Pie said, looking down at the two with a raised purple eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on!" Kish said, taking the coffee out of Pie's hand then quickly pulling Pie out of the room, Tart pushing against the small of his back to get him to move. Rather reluctantly, he did so.

Pie—in his sleep-deprived stupor—realized that his brothers were taking him to the ship's medical ward.

"What are we going to the medical ward for?" Pie asked.

"Well, we don't keep the medical equipment anywhere else do we?" Kish said in a patronizing tone as he opened the door. "Dang, I can't believe your brain was the first thing to go."

"This is worse than we thought!" Tart said, beginning to freak out.

"What are you two bakas going on about?" Pie demanded, but got no answer.

Before Pie knew what was going on, he was lying on the cot in the medical ward and Kish and Tart were hovering over him. It was not a comforting view, and Pie wondered if it would end up being his last.

Tart and Kish were attempting—and failing epically—to use every piece of equipment they found, even if they had no idea what it was for. Pie prayed that he would never really need to be in the med ward with only these two idiots to act as caregivers. The two together could barely work a toaster, let alone a Band-Aid. The bumbling bakas clearly had no idea what they were doing tending to their 'ill' brother, and were mostly making things up as they went along.

"What the heck does this do?" Tart asked as he held up a pair of surgical forceps.

Pie opened his mouth to tell Tart what the object was, but as soon as he did, Kish shoved the thermometer in his mouth. Pie glared at Kish, who gently patted his head and gave him a grin.

"Don't worry, Pie," Kish said proudly, not even noticing the death stare he was getting from his 'patient'. "Like I said, Tart and I are going to make sure you get better."

A few minutes later, Kish and Tart were arguing again over who was reading the readouts on the thermometer correctly. While they weren't watching, Pie slipped away.

"Ha!" Tart said as he pointed at a line in the first aid book he had grabbed off the wall and shoved the book in Kish's face. "I'm right! That is not a high fever!"

"Yeah, but it's still higher than normal," Kish argued, snatching the book and tossing it over his shoulder, ignoring the sound of glass breaking as the book went through the glass cabinet behind him.

And it was a higher-than-normal temperature. By a half-degree.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Tart asked.

"Well first we-" Kish said, turning around. His eyes went wide at seeing the empty bed. "We find our patient."

Tart and Kish were scrambling all over their ship, searching for Pie. Finally, they found him in his lab.

Pie looked down to see that, once again, his brothers were attached to him, and not going to let go anytime soon.

"Can I help you?" He asked calmly.

"Don't ever scare us like that again!" Tart said, trying to sound angry but ended up sounding both relieved and still scared as he buried his face against Pie's leg.

Pie sighed.

"I understand you are trying to be…" Pie searched for the right word. "Helpful. But I am not in need of your ministrations at this time."

"Are you sure?" Kish asked, still worried.

"Positive, now will you please leave me alone so I can finish this?" Pie asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

Tart and Kish nodded and left the room.

In his sleep-deprived state, Pie didn't even question that Kish and Tart left without an argument. Usually, he would have been suspicious. But now he was just glad they were gone.

"What do we do now?" Tart asked once he was sure Pie wasn't going to hear their conversation.

"Well, like with everything Pie tells us to do, we search for a loophole," Kish said. He smirked. "And I think I have it."

Fifteen minutes, several cuts, bruises and well-aimed kicks later, the now very-annoyed waitresses of Café Mew Mew stood on the bridge of the aliens' ship.

"You must be wondering why Taruto and I brought you here tonight." Kish said dramatically.

"But it's only two o'clock in the afternoon, na no da," Pudding said, confused.

"Start talking, elf boy!" Ichigo demanded angrily.

Kish frowned, his dramatic moment ruined. He sighed and began to explain.

"See, Pie's sick and he won't let us take care of him. Thing is, what he said left a loophole so that someone other than me and Tart can take care of him. So, we brought in the first people we thought of!"

Kish gave the Mews his most winning and charming smile.

Zakuro, Mint and Ichigo were clearly unimpressed, Pudding still looked confused, and Lettuce looked worried.

"And, why should we help you?" Zakuro asked dryly.

Kish's grin fell to a scowl and he reached into a pocket in his pants. He pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it. He cleared his throat and read,

"We, Kisshu Ikisatashi and Taruto Ikisatashi (And, by default of this contract, Pie Ikisatashi), hereby swear to not engage any form of battle with any member of Tokyo Mew Mew, or its affiliate, Café Mew Mew, for an entire month (31 Days), no matter what our leader, Deep Blue-Sama, orders us to do. There will be no Chimera Animal attacks, no searches for Mew Aqua, no kidnappings, no stalking, no interrupting dates with idiotic, one-dimensional Gary Stu tree-huggers and generally no disruption of normal human life."

Kish looked up at the Mews and tried to hide his proud smirk. They all looked sorely tempted by the thought of no battles for a month. Ichigo was already fantasying about all the dates she could go on with Masaya. Pudding dreamt of all the money she could earn performing in the park. Lettuce thought of all the time she would have for reading. Mint longed for days of shopping and dancing. And Zakuro just didn't want to deal with more idiots than she usually had to put up with.

"Deal," The five girls said simultaneously.

Kish and Tart grinned victoriously.

* * *

**Poor Pie, he's doomed. Heheheh... *grins evilly***


	3. Chapter 3: Ichigo and Mint's Turn

Chapter Three: Ichigo and Mint's Turn

_Finally,_ Pie thought with smile. _Peace and quiet._

He hit a few more keys, then reached for his mug. However, when he brought it to his lips and tilted it back, he was met only by air. Pie frowned and pulled the mug away from his mouth, turning it completely upside-down. One lone drop of liquid energy fell onto the floor. He watched it fall with disdain.

Pie sighed.

"More coffee," He muttered to himself as he wandered out of the room. "Yes, that's all I need. Just one more cup of coffee…"

With a yawn, Pie made his way down the hall. Then he paused as he turned the corner. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened at the smell of something burning and he took off running.

_What have Kish and Tart set on fire now? I keep telling them not to cook if I'm not around! And what appliance have they ruined?_

Pie skidded to a stop in the kitchen…

…Just to find Mew Ichigo in her human form standing in the room, grinning widely as she stirred a pot that had thick gray-black smoke coming out of it.

"Oh, good, you're hungry," The perky red-head said as she looked over her shoulder at the confused alien. "Go on, sit down, I'll get you a bowl."

Pie shook his head slightly, a thousand questions going through his head. The two most prominent ones were: _How did she get here?_ and _What the heck is she making?_

Ichigo hummed as she ladled her 'soup' out of the pot, already on a fantasy date with Masaya. She giggled under her breath, the Masaya in her head tenderly kissing her, and she turned to bring the soup to the table.

She frowned up at Pie, who was still standing stunned.

"Sit down already, and eat while it's hot," Ichigo said, leading him to the table. She pulled out a chair and forced him to sit down.

"What exactly is it?" Pie asked suspiciously, lifting a spoonful out of the bowl. The contents of the bowl in front of looked inedible. He wondered if the girl had put any actual food in it at all.

"The best miso soup in all of Japan," Ichigo said proudly, beaming. "Guaranteed to give the one who eats it a speedy recovery from any ailment or injury! It's been a family recipe passed down from mother to daughter for generations."

Pie wondered if that meant it was supposed to look like this.

"Um…" Pie said hesitantly, biting his lip as he gazed warily at the bowl.

"No need to thank me, just eat up!" Ichigo encouraged, sitting down across from Pie, who looked down at the bowl of black, goopy soup and up at the expectant cat girl.

Pie gulped silently as he gazed down at the bowl again, dread going through him. There was no way he could get out of eating it while she was watching him. And even if he refused, she could easily become Mew Ichigo and force-feed him.

_Maybe it is not as bad as it looks,_ Pie thought as he brought the spoon to his mouth.

And he was right.

It was a thousand times worse.

Pie was about to spit out the 'soup', but looked up into Ichigo's bright brown eyes. Now he understood why Kish was so in love with her.

It wasn't his choice, it was the eyes.

Gazing into those twinkling eyes made you want to do whatever she wanted, if for no other reason than to not hurt her feelings.

Even eat the horrid creation that came from her soup pot.

Pie gave a quick swallow, wincing as the vile goop slid down his throat. It was enough to bring tears to his eyes, though he tried to hide them.

_I am so weak…_ He thought with self-disgust, then began to panic slightly. _This must be the gods way of punishing me for something. PLEASE FORGIVE ME DEEP BLUE-SAMA FOR WHATEVER IT IS I DID! I WILL NEVER, EVER DO IT AGAIN, I SWEAR! JUST DON'T MAKE ME EAT ANYMORE OF THIS!_

"Is the soup too hot?" Ichigo asked, seeing him wince. To his relief, she took the bowl back and stood up, turning around to get into the freezer. "Let me put some ice in it, that will cool it down some."

But by the time she had turned around, Pie was gone.

"Huh?" Ichigo said, her brow furrowed. "I wonder where he went…"

Pie spat out the water into the bathroom sink, glad that he had finally gotten the horrible taste of Ichigo's 'soup' out of his mouth.

_Better tell Kish about this,_ He thought as he wiped his mouth on a towel. _The way he eats, he will be more than grateful to let that human boy have Mew Ichigo._

Pie looked up into the mirror and jumped back in surprise.

"Gah!" He exclaimed as he saw his appearance.

No wonder everyone thought he was sick. He was a mess. His hair was greasy and sticking on end, there were dark bags under his blood-shot eyes and his clothes were wrinkled and dirty. Not to mention he was starting to smell a little.

"I really need to get out of the lab more," Pie muttered to himself.

He decided to head to his room to get his shower in his own bathroom and get a fresh set of clothes.

_And then my nap…_ He thought as he left the bathroom.

"Ah, just who I was looking for."

Pie stared in shock at the bird Mew Mew.

_Are they_ all _here?_ He wondered as Mint—whom he towered over by at least a foot—hooked her arm through his, leading him down the hall, oblivious to the fact that he very confused.

"Now, I heard that Ichigo tried to force some of her atrocious cooking on you," She said, shivering at the thought of Ichigo's culinary disaster. "It was very wise of you to get out of there when the first chance came up. Besides, special soup, even made correctly, cannot cure just anything, you know. However…."

Mint threw open the door to Pie's study. He nearly gagged.

_What died in here?_ He wondered.

"Aroma therapy and a cup of tea with lemon and honey will do the trick," Mint said, sitting him down at a table he recognized from Café Mew Mew. He looked around and his eyes widened and his lips with into a straight line with anger.

Mint had completely kawaii-ified his study. Hearts and lace and pink was everywhere. The rich ballerina had completely lost her mind.

Mint sat down across from Pie and sighed contently as she poured tea into the cup in front of her. Not to Pie's surprise, it was pink, with a heart on it. Oh, and it's saucer was resting on a lace doily.

_Kill me now,_ Pie thought. _Please. I am begging here._

In between the cups and tea pot were various pots and spoons, and an incense burner that had a strange smell coming from it. There were a few other incense burners on the desk and shelves as well. Pie could only wonder how the bird girl thought anyone—human or Cyniclon—could need all this when they were sick.

"You're so lucky that Kish and Tart came to us, and especially lucky that I got to you before anyone else tried their remedies. Obviously, the cure for any illness is a nice, strong cup of tea." She sighed contently as she picked up her cup, sticking out her little finger as she took a dainty sip. "It is so nice to have a decent cup of tea, uninterrupted by the various pests of the world."

"I cannot argue with you there," Pie said. He lifted the pink cup to his face, sniffing it slightly. It didn't smell bad, compared to the rest of the room. He took a small, testing sip. It was the same temperature he liked his coffee, but it didn't have the same taste.

"Good, isn't it?" Mint said, smiling. When Pie responded with a nod, her smile grew broader. "I knew you had good taste, Pie-San. You appreciate the finer things in life."

"Do I?' Pie asked, blinking a few times. All the incense was starting to cloud his head...

"Yes, you do," Mint said. "You remind me of Zakuro Onee-San. Now, everything she likes is perfect, because she has perfect taste in everything. Clothes, food, jewelry, guys. She's just so perfect…"

Pie tried to stay awake as Mint went on and on about Zakuro, but he really could not care less, and wanted to tell her that at one point. However, before he could, he toppled over, his head spinning.

Gazing up at the various smokes and hearts was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

**Well, Ichigo and Mint failed. Wonder who's next...**


	4. Chapter 4: Zakuro and Pudding's Turn

**Warning: This chapter uses Caps Lock to the excess.**

Chapter Four: Zakuro and Pudding's Turns

Pie blinked up at bright lights, realizing that he was once again lying on the cot in the medical ward. Then he started hearing screeching coming from several rooms away, though it sounded like it was right next to his large, sensitive ears.

"MINT, YOU IDIOTIC BAKA! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THAT 'INCENSE' STUFF IS AWFUL! WE COULD BARELY GET IN TO GET HIM OUT OF THERE WITHOUT BEING SICK OURSELVES!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I DIDN'T OPENLY TRY TO _POISON_ HIM!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I'M TALKING ABOUT THAT FOUL EXCUSE FOR WHAT YOU CALL A HOME-COOKED MEAL! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN SLIGHTLY SAUTÉED AND BURNT TO A CRISP!"

"OKAY THEN, MISS I'M-SO-RICH-I'VE-NEVER-HAD-TO-WORK-A-DAY-IN-MY-LIFE, YOU TEACH ME HOW TO COOK!"

"FINE, I WILL!"

"ZAKURO ONEE-CHAN, MINT ONEE-CHAN AND ICHIGO ONEE-CHAN ARE GOING TO BLOW UP THE KITCHEN, NA NO DA!"

Pie groaned, rubbing his forehead.

He needed to talk to Deep Blue about getting a raise in pay.

He cringed as he heard something crash to the ground and break.

"TART DID IT!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Make that a pay raise and a vacation. A nice, long vacation away from his brothers, and the Mew Mews, and pretty much any sentient being. Or was 'sentient' an exaggeration at this point?

Suddenly, the door opened. Pie sat up to see Mew Zakuro glowering at him.

Pie shifted awkwardly under her gaze, and felt bad for doing this to Kish and Tart, knowing he had given them this exact same look many times.

Suddenly, Zakuro brought out a box from her jacket pocket and threw it at him with the speed and accuracy professional baseball pitchers could only dream of having.

"Ow!" Pie grunted as the box hit his forehead hard. He picked up the box and his aching brow furrowed as he rubbed it.

"Ty-le-nol," He read slowly. He looked back up at Zakuro, to find that she was gone.

Pie decided he didn't want to know how she disappeared so fast.

He studied the box for a few moments and his frown deepened. Obviously, this Tylenol was some sort of Earth medicine.

Then he realized what had happened that all the Mews seemed to be on his ship.

Because Kish and Tart seriously did think he was sick, and he told them…

Pie face-palmed.

"How could I have been so stupid as to give them a loophole?" He asked himself out loud.

He had told Kish and Tart that they couldn't tend to him. He didn't say anything about anyone else. And of course they had taken it.

Pie tossed the box onto a nearby counter and got to his feet, leaving the healing ward, grumbling to himself.

"I am just going to get a shower, then go to sleep, and wake up and this will all be nothing but a bad dream," He mumbled to himself.

"Pie-Chan!"

Pie groaned as he turned around to see a grinning Mew Pudding in her cutesy Café Mew Mew uniform, her eyes sparkling as she gazed up at him, her hands behind her back.

"Pudding knows how to make you all better, na no da!" She exclaimed. "All you need is an ancient Fong-family traditional healing treatment, na no da!"

"Mew Pudding," Pie said, his patience wearing thin. "I refuse to eat, drink or smell anything that you think will somehow miraculously 'cure' me."

"Oh, Pudding wasn't going to make you do any of those things, na no da," Pudding said innocently.

"Then what does this 'ancient family healing treatment' involve, then?" Pie demanded, glowering at the girl, who to his frustration remained unwavering under his glare. Could he be losing his touch? No, there was something obviously wrong with the small human.

_I mean, come on, she's in love with Taruto, _Pie thought to himself reassuringly. _Got to have been dropped once or twice as a baby or something. Must remember to limit head damage to her during battles. No need for that amount of energy getting crazier._

The point he made to himself proved itself correct as Pudding's grin just grew wider.

"The Fong Family Healing Treatment is…" Pudding said slowly as she pulled her hand out from behind her back.

"ACUPUNCTURE, NA NO DA!" She cried out cheerfully, showing Pie the needle she held between her thumb and index finger.

Pie felt all the blood drain from his face as he took a step backward, Pudding slowly approaching him.

No way, no how was he going to let the monkey girl get anywhere near his body with anything sharp.

"I do not need-" Pie started, still walking backward.

"It won't hurt, na no da," Pudding said soothingly, getting closer and closer to him, the needle and her eyes glinting. "All you have to do is lie still, na no da."

"Yeah, right," Pie said, turning sharply and running down the hall, Pudding chasing him, screaming,

"BUT PIE-CHAN, DON'T YOU WANT TO GET BETTER, NA NO DA?"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME WITH YOUR CRAZY NEEDLES!" Pie yelled back, abruptly turning a corner.

The others watched as Pie ran past, Pudding on his tail.

"DO NOT GET ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Pie yelled.

"BUT IT WON'T HURT AT ALL, NA NO DA!" Pudding yelled.

"So, looks like Pudding's got this," Mint said.

"Yep," Zakuro said dully.

"So, what do we do now?" Tart asked.

"Well, one of them will get tired eventually," Ichigo said. "And my money's on that one being Pie."

"Then we strap him down and let Pudding play acupuncturist!" Kish said with a grin and gleaming eyes.

"Can she do that without a license, though?" Ichigo asked vaguely.

Lettuce watched as Pie ran through the hall again.

She still hadn't had her chance to 'heal' Pie yet.

* * *

**Better keep running, Pie.**

**Yes, Lettuce will be last. Yes, she may actually be helpful. :) Last chapter will come on Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5: Lettuce's Turn and The End

**Well, everyone, this is my last finished story for a while, so I hope you've all enjoyed it. **

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed! You guys rock! :)**

Chapter Five: Lettuce's Turn and The End

Pie quickly ducked into his room, pressing his back against the door as Pudding ran past it outside. He breathed deeply as he quickly accessed the lock.

"If she were on our side," Pie muttered to himself, running a hand over his sweaty hair. "We would have Earth by now."

He sighed and shook his head. Grabbing a fresh set of clothes, he went into the bathroom to finally get his shower.

He was just getting out when he heard a knock at his door. He ignored it. Then he heard more knocking. Pie frowned. Kish and Tart did that when the door was locked, knowing that if they banged long enough, Pie would eventually come out of his room. And he knew that if he didn't get them to stop knocking, they would start yelling for him.

Grumbling and snarling, Pie wrapped his towel around his waist and went to open the door.

"What?" He growled as he opened the door.

Then turned at least ten different shades of scarlet as his eyes went wide.

Standing there in the hall was not his brothers.

No, it was Mew Lettuce.

And he was wearing nothing but a towel.

Lettuce, too, was turning a few interesting colors, her eyes going back and forth between his chest and his towel. She was suddenly unable to meet his eyes and her glasses started to fog up. She quickly whipped them off her face and started to clean them on the edge of her sweater, staring blurrily at the ground.

"Um, I can, uh, come back later," She muttered, starting to turn away.

"Give me a minute," Pie said quickly. "Do not go anywhere."

"Okay." Lettuce squeaked out.

He closed the door again, leaning against it, his eyes wide with horror.

Oh, of all the people to see him with his modesty just barely preserved, it had to be _her_.

He rubbed his hand over his face, banging his fist against his forehead.

_I am such an idiot._

Outside the door, Lettuce leaned against the wall, her own eyes wide with awed shock.

Pie had stood before her, clad in nothing but a towel. His beautiful, well-sculpted chest, arms and legs had been bared for the world to see. And almost a few other parts of him as well.

And she had done nothing but stare like an idiot.

She banged the back of her head against the wall.

_Baka, baka, baka._

Pie quickly pulled on his clothes and tied his hair up, having to undress and try again twice as he realized he put his pants on backward and his shirt inside out. After quickly checking his appearance in the bathroom mirror, he quickly made his way to the door. Lettuce cringed from outside the door as she heard a crash from inside, followed by Pie's curses as he picked himself up off the floor and righted the nightstand he had tripped over in his haste.

Pie took a deep breath and opened the door again, his face and eyes blank, acting like the teenage human girl hadn't seen him almost completely naked just a few minutes before. To her credit, Lettuce acted like the incident hadn't happened either, which Pie was very grateful for. One look into each other's eyes, and they had made a silent vow to never speak of that moment. Ever.

"Please come in," He said, moving aside so she could enter. She did so and looked around the room.

It was a very typical room for a teenage boy: unmade bed, clothes on the floor, books in hap-hazard piles, a messy desk filled with dirty dishes. Pie started to turn red again as he hastily kicked a pile of dirty clothes out of sight under his desk, wishing he had thought to clean up the room before he had allowed her to enter. He usually kept it neat, but had been working so hard in the past few weeks that he had forgone keeping the room clean in exchange for progress.

Lettuce, if she had any criticism, said nothing and only sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So, um, you're probably wondering why I'm here, huh?" She asked.

"Well, um, yes, yes I am," Pie said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Well, it's just that, I'm the only one who hasn't had a chance to make you better yet, so I thought that I would do so now," Lettuce said, playing with her braid awkwardly.

Pie sighed.

"I am not sick, despite what my brothers think," He explained.

"Yes, you are," Lettuce argued, her blue eyes twinkling slightly behind her glasses. "And I know just the cure."

Pie groaned mentally.

_Not another one._ He thought.

Lettuce moved towards the head of the bed, patting the mattress beside her.

"Come here." She said.

Pie did so and sat down beside her. Suddenly, she grabbed him by the shoulders and eased him into a laying position, his head in her lap. Pie did his best to try and hide his shock and confusion, as well as his embarrassment at being in such close contact with the beautiful Mew.

Lettuce gently smiled at him as she pulled the blanket over him and started to gently rub his shoulders. Pie's eyes closed and the tension in his shoulder eased. He sighed with content and couldn't help but smile as Lettuce began to hum a soft melody, a lullaby that coupled with the movement of her fingers—now alternatingly gently stroking his neck, face, hair and ears—was quickly putting him to sleep.

"Does it feel good?" She asked softly, noticing the smile on Pie's face.

"Uhm hmm," Pie said with a vague nod, unconsciously snuggling into her. She was so warm, and soft, and she smelled sweet, an odd but pleasant mixture of grass and limes.

Lettuce's smile grew.

"Sleep has always been the best medicine, for anything and everything," She whispered. "And that is exactly what you need."

She ran her fingers over his cheek, listening to his breathing even out as he fell asleep. Hesitantly, she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Good-night, Pie-San," She whispered into his ear. "Pleasant dreams."

And he did have pleasant dreams. All filled with images of Mew Lettuce.

When he woke up the following morning, he found that he was lying beside Lettuce, her arms wrapped around him. He smiled lightly as he reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face. She buried her face into his chest, sighing happily in her sleep.

Pie grinned up at the ceiling.

Maybe he needed to have a sick day more often.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Soccer-Geek out, nya! :D**


End file.
